Let Me Save You
by AliceInFictionLand1
Summary: When Payton has a dream about a Dean Winchester, a stranger she had never met, she dismisses it as another nightmare. The nightmare of Dean's death plagues her every night until one day she sees him, her mysterious dream guy, will she be able to stop her dream from coming true? Or will Dean end up dead?


I looked up into his hazel green eyes, but instead of the loving gaze that I had gotten used to, his eyes were filled with pain and heart break. Knowing that I couldn't save him and stop this from happening, broke my heart. Once again I pulled at the rope around my wrists, hoping that maybe if I pulled hard enough it would break, but I wasn't that strong. Dean didn't deserve this, we had met only a week before at a local bar and had been stupid enough to fall in love. Everyone around me dies. I should've warned him but I had been so wrapped up in him that I hadn't even thought about it. He didn't deserve this. He let out a heart wrenching scream and the light in his beautiful eyes went out and his body dropped limp to the dirty ground. I knew he was dead straight away, tears fell from my eyes, the first time I had cried since my mother had died when I was 6 months old, I kept all my emotions trapped inside me but this had kicked down all my walls and everything came flooding out. I couldn't stop screaming and crying, Dean looked so peaceful, as if he were sleeping and I almost forgot what had just happened and stared down at his beautiful face. I closed my eyes and kept them closed, trying to block out, why couldn't it have been me, I would rather have died, especially now knowing I would have to live without him. Tears fell through my closed eye lids and down my cheeks like a stream of water.  
"Payton" Dean? Was he still alive, maybe I was wrong, maybe he actually did survive. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't, I was like I was trapped in nightmare.  
"Payton!" The voice was more urgent and worried sounding, it didn't sound like Dean but it did sound vaguely familiar I felt someone grab my shoulders and shake me.  
"Payton, wake up!" And suddenly my eyes flew open. I looked down and noticed I was lying in my white and black striped king size bed. It had been a dream..but it had felt so real, I had truly felt love towards this Dean guy, whoever he was. Joshua, my real life boyfriend, looked at me in concern, he reached out and brushed his hand across my cheek. That's when I noticed the tears that were streaked down my face, I hadn't just been crying in my dream, I had been crying in reality too. It had just felt so real.  
"Did you have another nightmare?" Josh asked, worry flooded his voice.  
"Yeah" was all that escaped my lips, I was still breathing heavy and my heart was beating fast. The look on Dean's face haunted me, he had looked so scared and the pain he had felt had shone through his pleading eyes.  
I took a deep breath, "I'm fine, it was just a nightmare", I struggled but managed to make my voice sound convincing, Josh relaxed.  
"Ok, would you like some coffee?" he asked, sounding relieved, as he got up from the bed and headed towards the door.  
"Yeah, that would be great" I managed a small smile.  
As soon as he left, my smile faltered. I had a strong feeling that I was supposed to save Dean. I caught my reflection in the mirror and started laughing, I look so worried and concerned. Dean isn't real, it was just a nightmare. After my laughter died down, I got changed into a pair of jeans and a plain black singlet.  
"Is the coffee ready yet?" I called out to Josh as I walked down the stairs. There was no reply.  
"Josh?" I turned the corner, walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. Josh, my Josh, was lying in a pool of his own blood, two discarded coffee mugs lay next to him, spilt coffee mingling with the blood. I felt sick. This had to be another nightmare, it had to be. I was finally able to move and I ran straight to Josh and held his head, his wide, glassy eyes staring up at me.  
"Why? Why did you do this to me?" I screamed, my voice shaking from the tears that now flowed. "What did I ever do to you?" As I had expected, there wasn't a reply.  
"I'm so sorry Josh" I whispered as I kissed his forehead. "this is all my fault". I shut my eyes and laid my head against his still chest, hoping that I would wake up next to Josh and this was all just a horrific nightmare. I stayed lying on his chest, my hair resting in his blood and my eyes closed until I eventually fell asleep.


End file.
